Finding the Truth!
by my star will shine bright
Summary: the summary is inside but I'll give you the bacics now! Rikku's mother was murdered when she was two years old, but how does she react when she finds her sister who was born in the middle of the incident and was raised to kill! Like I said summary inside,


Summary: Rikku's mother (Karina) was killed by a rouge machina when Rikku was two years old. What she didn't know was that it was set out to kill Karina purposely. How do the Gullwings take it when they meet Cid's forgotten fifteen year old daughter who was raised to kill?

Authors note: Kay! I wrote what I think is rubbish story because I got hardly any reviews on it! It's called 'Never Forgotten' this is a little bit like that! But I'm hoping it will have longer chapters and more meaning to it. Enjoy and review!

WARNING! This COULD contain; misunderstanding, real life things that could be happening now or in the past, or possible rape!

WARNING! This DOES contain; violence, torture, suffering, sadness, anger, hate, and a lot of help!

Too much research is going into this!

Prologue: Finding the Truth!

**PAST: **_A young Al bhed woman ran down a large desert sand dune. Behind her was an incredibly huge machina! It chased her all the way down to another steep sand dune where she was cornered. The machina suddenly stopped dead in its tracks as mighty yells were heard from afar._

"_Halt." A deep voice said. "We take her captive. She needs to have…"_

**PRESENT: **The Gullwings had been called down to Bevelle headquarters for a very urgent matter. "I wonder what it is." Yuna asked herself nervously.

"Don't worry about it Yunie! It's most likely nothing!" Rikku told her bouncing on her heels.

"Baralai wouldn't call us down there if it wasn't an urgent matter, Rikku." Paine said walking past them both. "He's most likely realised that you're a walking catastrophe. A danger to us all."

Rikku frowned and ran up the stairs where Paine was going. The automatic door opened and closed, causing Rikku to ram head first into it and get knocked back. "Rikku!" Yuna shouted running over to her fallen cousin. "Are you ok?" She asked helping Rikku to her feet.

"Owie…" Rikku moaned rubbing the forming bruise on her forehead. "That hurt… And it's all Paine's fault!" She shouted running this time THROUGH the doors.

Rikku ran into the lift and headed to the cabins. But when she got there Paine, Cid, and Barkeep were staring out the window speechless. Rikku walked over to them to ask what was going on.

When she saw what they were looking at she couldn't believe her eyes. Almost all of Bevelle had been destroyed!

"What happened here?" Paine whispered to herself in a low voice.

"This looks worse than when Sin crashed here…" Rikku said standing there.

After about five minutes the airship landed and the six Gullwings (not including Barkeep) walked into the ruined Bevelle. "Baralai!" Paine shouted running over to her friend. "What happened here?"

"That's what I called you all here for. Please… come this way." Baralai led them all through a door to a large undamaged building. "Take a seat." The group sat down on some seats that were placed around a table. "You're all most likely wondering why Bevelle is in this state." Baralai sighed. "Well since you are all sphere hunters maybe this will help?" He threw Yuna a sphere.

"We'll watch it on the airship." Yuna told the group who all agreed with her. Even Brother!

**AIRSHIP: **Shinra put the sphere in a small machina thing so that it would come up on a screen on his computer. "Are you ready to see this?" He asked them all.

"Of course we're all ready!" Rikku argued.

"I'm just a kid." And then he activated the sphere.

**SPHERE: **An Al bhed girl with long black hair and pale skin walked into Bevelle. The only way you could tell she was Al bhed was that she had the green Al bhed eyes with the spiralled pupils. She was wearing pure leather, a blood red leather top, a black leather jacket over the top of it with black leather trousers.

She walked into Bevelle and grabbed a knife of hers and then punched the front of the recorder so the screen went all black and white and fuzzy.

**PRESENT: **"She was Al bhed!" Rikku shrieked.

"This is really going to set a bad name for the Al bhed." Yuna sighed.

"And just when people were starting to like us too." Buddy said sad.

"I thought that all Al bhed had blonde hair…" Brother said.

"Maybe she died it." Shinra suggested.

Just then Cid walked in and asked surprisingly if he could see it. When he saw it he just sighed and looked away. "She looks just like her…" He said and walked off.

"Looks just like who?" Rikku and Brother asked at the same time.

But Cid just ignored them.

"We've got another mission." Buddy said looking at one of the distress signals. "Look's like some one on the Mi'hen highroad is causing quite a lot of damage. And not only to the machina. People are getting hurt in this to."

They landed on the highroad and quickly ran towards the demolished agency. "Who could have the power to do this?" Paine asked herself.

A man stumbled over to them. "She headed that way." He pointed to another road that would go to the mushroom rock road.

The three ran as fast as they could until they caught sight of her. Surprisingly though she had only attacked the people who were not Al bhed and had left children out of her fights. At the moment though she was dismantling a machina with a dagger.

The girl stopped and turned around seeing them. "I think she's seen us." Rikku said hiding behind Yuna.

"We fight!" Paine shouted grabbing her sword.

"No!" Yuna shouted stopping Paine. "Look at her she's terrified… we'll only scare her more if we fight!"

Rikku looked at her. "She's stopped…" The other two girls looked at her also noticing that she was just staring with tears in her eyes. "She looks just like…" Rikku said seeing her sorrow in her eyes.

Yuna slowly stepped forward. "Why are you doing this?" She asked her in a low voice. "What have they done to deserve this?"

"Nothing…" The strange girl said tears slipping down her white skin. "They knew… and they all did nothing!" She screamed falling to her knees. Yuna ran over to her and knelt down next to her. "Help me." She whimpered.

"We'll help you. But we can only help you if you tell us what's wrong." Paine said walking over to her Rikku following.

"We really should take her back to the Celsius." Rikku told them calling Brother to carry her there. He refused and they couldn't leave Brother and Cid together alone, and Shinra wouldn't be able to carry her so Yuna and Paine took each of her arms over their shoulders and helped her aboard.

They put her in one of the beds in the cabins and asked her the questions they needed to know the answers to. "What's you're name?" Yuna asked her.

"Ayumi." She replied.

"Where do you live?"

"The labs. In Bevelle."

"Do they have labs in Bevelle?" Rikku asked Paine who nodded.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need to be free. I can't be chased any longer. I've been like this ever since I was small."

"Why did you try to attack Baralai in Bevelle?"

"Because he knew. And didn't help."

"Why did you attack all the machina?"

"Because it's their fault. Everything that I am is because of them." She cried. "They took my mother… and made me into this…"

**Authors note: ** Soooooooo? Tell me what ya'll think of it! It is going to get better! But I need to get into it myself! This chapter was explaining how confused she is and that she needs help. The next chapter I will make sure makes sense.


End file.
